Mi historia de amor (Crossover Pokemon)
by Metal Warrion 190
Summary: A pesar de su noble corazón y puros sentimiento, Satoshi nunca obtuvo atención de parte de las chicas a su alrededor, aceptando su nula suerte en el amor, nuestro buen amigo no imagino el giro de ciento ochenta grados que daría esta perspectiva cierto día cuando conoció a una chica de lo más hermosa que nunca antes haya visto en su vida.
1. Mi historia

Hola de nuevo queridos amigos y lectores de Fanfiction. Aqui Metal Warrion con un nuevo trabajo para conmemorar al amourshipping y más que nada para conmemorar esta gran fecha como lo es San Valentin o dígase de otro modo; el día del amor y la amistad. Ok aunque sé que hay montones de pendientes para escribir y publicar, decidí optar por escribir un nuevo trabajo partiendo de cero a fin de impulsar la lista de fics centrados al Amourshipping, a manera de portazo en la cara para los negacionistas, bipolares y en sí, toda esa runfla de mequetrefes que no merecen llamarse shippers y que solo están de mal humor como una adolescente que no le ah bajando la regla.

Bien, dejemos a ese despojos y pasemos a lo que importa. El mini fic de esta ocasión es una adaptación de uno de los mejores Shojos que haya visto en los últimos tiempos, así es…no me molesta ver Shojo. Si…soy un hombre de verdad, un verdadero macho que se respeta. Y solo un macho que se respeta le apetece ver Shojo de vez en cuando, siempre y cuando, la historia ofrecida sea sin dudas atractiva; y esta lo es.

En fin como decía, este fic es una adaptación del Shojo; Ore Monogatari; el Shojo que rompió records. Y yo les preguntare… ¿Una historia de amor como esta, no es lo suficientemente buena para inspirar grandes romances pre-canon como el mismo amourshipping? Bueno, mientras es o no, aquí les dejo este trabajo. Acompañado de una adaptación del tema de apertura. Lean y disfruten, espero les agrade tanto como a mi escribirlo.

.

.

.

/

.

.

.

Mi historia de amor (Amourshipping´s versión)

.

.

By Metal Warrion 190

.

.

 **Sinopsis:** A pesar de su noble corazón y puros sentimiento, Satoshi nunca obtuvo atención de parte de las chicas a su alrededor, aceptando su nula suerte en el amor, nuestro buen amigo no imagino el giro de ciento ochenta grados que daría esta perspectiva cierto día cuando conoció a una chica de lo más hermosa que nunca antes haya visto en su vida.

.

.

NA: Esta es una Alternative Story, por lo tanto, ciertos personajes aparecidos en la misma, tendrán roles, parentescos e historias totalmente diferentes a las del canon original. Ash/Satoshi.

 **Tema de apertura y fin: Answer by TRUSTRICK.**

.

.

Era un estupendo día en aquella grandiosa ciudad Luminous, el sol radiaba con la fuerza del pujante verano, el cielo despejado y sin ninguna mínima nube que perturbase el entorno de ese mediodía. El canto de las aves era súbitamente interrumpido por las risas y gritos eufóricos de los niños que jugaban un cercano parque. Nuestra vista pudo observar como las aves revoloteaban y más allá, una de las canchas donde los infantes se divertían jugando con un balón de soccer. Niños y niñas por igual, bueno eso era lo de menos, lo importante es que apaciblemente se divertían como solo los pequeños podían hacerlo.

Súbitamente, el balón fue lanzado más allá del área de juegos y el mismo que atrajo la atención de los niños, fue rodando cada vez más lentamente por la acera, hasta que fue a detenerse justo frente a un par de zapatos bien lustrados. Unos zapatos realmente grandes.

Un par de los niños que habían ido a por el balón, se vieron detenerse cuando contemplaron como un tótem, así es, un tótem gigantesco se erguía sobre ellos opacando su identidad tras el radiante brillo solar, que desde su perspectiva les cegaba de lleno. Aquella torre se doblego, cayendo en cuenta de que se trataba de una cosa viva y esto se les confirmo cuando una enorme mano, tan robusta como la de un oso pesco el balón entre sus dedos como si este no fuese más grande que una pokebola.

Los niños enmudecieron al percatarse de lo que podría ser un auténtico gigante, lo cual a sus jóvenes mentes solo les dio más empuje el ver aquella mano, luego como aquella figura daba paso a la silueta de un hombre, un gigante si así le podríamos llamar. El brillo disminuyo al prestar atención y pudimos a través de los chicos, como aquella figura de negro sobre negro, daba paso a un rostro definido…un par de ojos castaño chocolate aunque mediamente expresivos, permitieron ver…una aparente sonrisa, una sonrisa sincera.

.

.

/

.

.

MI HISTORIA…

.

.

Nuestra perspectiva cambio a algún otro sitio de aquella esplendorosa ciudad Luminous, más precisamente en una acera arbolada por donde caminaban un par de amigos, uno de ellos…realmente más grande que el otro.

.

.

-Y bien…Ash. ¿Lograste ahuyentar al pervertido acosador de niños? –El chico menudo y más bajo que por cierto era rubio de ojos azules y de piel clara, con toda fachada de bien parecido, definiéndose como genio gracias a unos anteojos redondos.

-Muy Gracioso Citron…muy gracioso. –El otro joven hasta ahora fuera de foco o al menos parte de él… –Por si no lo sabias…ayer me amonesto la policía. –Exclamo en un timbre claramente desanimado.

-En serio… (Risas) (Muchas risas) Tiene-tiene que ser…una broma… (Risas) –Citron no pudo evitar reírse a toda costa ante la mala suerte de su aun anónimo amigo.

-¡Eso no es gracioso! –Aquel mencionado se mostró totalmente frustrado y muy enojado con su amigo.

-Lo…lo siento mucho…lo siento he he he lo siento…eh me deje llevar. Satoshi. –Declaro mientras recuperaba la compostura, así es...ese era también el nombre de su amigo.

.

.

La perspectivas amplio y nos permitió observar al hasta entonces anónimo Satoshi, un chico...muy…pero que muy alto…muy…pero que muy grande y también muy…pero que muy fornido. Su figura en si ya era de considerable tamaño, tanto que su aspecto a la lejanía lo haría pasar por una persona mucho mayor en edad. Sin embargo, lo cierto es que él tanto como su amigo Citron, no tenía más allá de unos 16 años. La edad esperada para unos chicos de preparatoria, los uniformes que llevaban puestos ya confirmaban esa idea. De cualquier forma, era curioso ver a aquel par de amigos caminar por la calle sin mucho asombro, salvo…quizá la memoria del gran Satoshi, quien había sido reprendido por la policía el día de ayer.

A pesar de las risas causadas en su amigos Citron, más la molestia de Satoshi, lo cierto es que no implicaba una discusión tan fuerte. De hecho…desde niños, ambos solían guerrear un poco, pero nunca superaron esos extremos. Su caso era sin duda curioso. Quizá porque habían sido amigos desde niños. Quizá porque sus madres eran buenas amigas, quizá también a que en cierta forma eran como hermanos, aunque con contrarias…perspectivas desde el público espectador.

Una clara diferencia entre ellos, era que en el papel del amor y las chicas, Satoshi no era muy…suertudo que se diga. De hecho era Citron quien solía llamar la atención de prácticamente todas las chicas a su alrededor y lo único que tenía que hacer…era NADA. Algo que Satoshi si bien no le envidiaba, la verdad es que le resultaba extraño. Él por su lado, siempre sintió afecto por algunas de las compañeras de escuela, sin embargo…su mala suerte, sumado a su poca o nula experiencia y complementado con su timidez, le echaron en cara la factura cuando intentaba decirles sus sentimientos a aquellas chicas que en su momento le resultaban muy lindas. Algo que olvidaba mencionar, era que cuando esperaba hacer tal acción, ellas se le adelantaba para confesarse frente a su amigo Citron.

Por si no fuese demasiado, Citron no parecía sentir afecto por aquellas chicas que se le declararon, irónicamente fueron las mismas niñas por las cuales Satoshi tenía sentimientos ocultos y por las cuales su intento de confesión había terminado en fracaso. ¿Quién había sido la última chica con quien intento confesarse…? Si no se equivocaba…era-

.

.

-Satoshi… -Citron pregunto.

-Hu… -Fue lo único que Satoshi reclamo en voz baja.

-Vas a atravesar el muro. –Citron señalo dándose cuenta el peli azabache, que si seguía presionando más su figura contra la pared seguro que dejaría marcada la silueta.

-Ya…veo… –Todo lo que dijo Satoshi sin otra opción más que la de quitarse del muro y seguir la acera hacia la estación del metro que tomarían para volver a casa.

.

.

A bordo del metro y en viaje veloz aunque algo tardado, era claro que sería el típico viaje a casa después de la escuela. Nuestro par de amigos se encontraban sentados en unos de los últimos bancos disponibles. Aunque eso cambio cuando una madre con su bebe subió en esta estación, Citron se puso de pie para darle espacio a que la mujer y su hijo tomasen su asiento. Satoshi le dio el buen visto y no tardo en tener su propia oportunidad cuando un hombre de años abordo, así que ofreciendo su asiento se mostró lo más amistoso que pudo, no porque quisiera imitar a su amigo, sino porque era lo correcto, sin embargo el anciano paso de largo ignorándolo por completo, no es que fuese muy atento dada su longevidad, pero si fue un ladrillo más para el pobre de Satoshi, quien tomado por nada, miro desanimado como alguna colegiala de más adelante cedía su asiento al viejo.

Tras tomar lugar debajo de los pasamanos cerca de su amigo, exhalo pesadamente dejando caer sus hombros en rendición. Sin embargo, poco tiempo fue el que siguió así, en cuanto su amigo Citron le llamo, ambos jóvenes enfocaron la mirada hacia la zona de más atrás del vagón, ahí fue cuando lo observaron; un acosador…en plena acción. Cuando lo observaron, estaba en pleno asalto. Iba a tocar a una colegiala, ella se veía acorralada. Un acosador asediando a una joven estudiante, sin duda alguna esto fue inaceptable para Satoshi, quien en pleno acto salió en defensa de aquella anónima jovencita. Aquel infeliz no tuvo tiempo para realizar su fechoría cuando la poderosa mano de Satoshi la apreso con la fuerza de un grillete y levanto fuera de ella, llamando la atención del mismo. La sorpresa fue inminente.

.

.

-¡BAJATE EN LA SIGUIENTE ESTACION! –En menos de un santiamén, la fuerza bruta del enorme joven le ordeno con fuerza. Al mismo tiempo aquella joven volteaba asustada hacia donde se encontraba. Fue ahí, cuando ellos se vieron por primera vez.

.

.

El bello rostro de aquella joven, enrojecido por las lágrimas y el miedo, se mostró ante el gigante, quien quedo impactado ante aquella revelación. La joven era un poco bajita de una estatura hasta cierto punto media, una complexión un poco rolliza, resaltándose en su cuerpo de piel blanquecina y el cual poseía, una buena repartición de dichos kilitos extras, sin embargo lo que resultó ser el atributo más sobresaliente de aquella hermosa joven fue su radiante y lindo rostro, que pese a las lágrimas y al efecto del temor, se mostraba manchado por esa temor ahora extinto frente al alivio y gratitud para con su salvador.

.

.

-…Gracias… –Fue lo único que dijo aquella jovencita de tierna y suave figura mientras sus ojos azul celeste parecían autenticos vitrales vistos ante la luz del alba. Las facciones de su rostro aun intimidadas, no dejanban de ser tan espectacular…y para aquel gigante de noble corazón, solo una palabra llego a su mente, tan volátil que no lo vio venir y por puro impulso lo pronuncio en su mente.

-Que linda es.

.

.

¿Pudo ser el destino…? Esa siempre es una muy esperanzada opción, per de cualquier forma lo cierto es que si en algún momento Satoshi pensó que existiesen los ángeles…podría decir con toda libertad que esta chica era uno de ellos y eso lo dejo desarmado. Lamentablemente el peso de la realidad lo lanzo de vuelta al mundo. Este incidente, si bien no marco trágicamente a la jovencita si la dejo bastante tocada y el incidente en su no término muy bien para Satoshi cuando frente a las autoridades, puso en su lugar a ese inepto por haber insultado verbalmente a esa señorita.

.

.

/

.

.

Satoshi no pudo creer lo injusta que eran las cosas en la vida, mas precisamente en la sociedad. Había atrapado a un pervertido con las manos en la masa, protegido a una señorita y para acabarla llevado ante la policía, bueno…irónicamente el fue castigado. El cargo, haber golpeado a un hombre, a pesar de ser un ml hombre, frente a los oficiales, esto debido a que ese infeliz se habia atrevido a insultar a aquella chica. –Satoshi no aguanto escucharlo y termino noqueándolo por un derechazo. ¿Resultado? Suspensión por 4 días de la escuela manteniéndose dentro de su hogar por el mismo periodo de tiempo.

.

.

-Termine siendo castigado… -Satoshi dijo esto muy desganado mientras comía una bolsa de galletas con un ánimo tan decaído, la verdad le pesaba seguir con esta actitud. La puerta toco y al levantar la vista del manga que estaba leyendo observo a su amigo Citron, quien traía los apuntes de la clase de hoy. Al parecer le estaba haciendo el favor de llevarle los mismos.

-Satoshi. Aquí tienes las notas de hoy. Espero…que te animes a trabajar pronto, aun cuando no sea tiempo de exámenes. –Excuso el rubio de lentes.

-La verdad me siento muy mal Citron. –dijo el azabache. A lo cual el rubio solo atino a reírse. –¡No es gracioso!

-eso ya lo sé…pero…en serio no creí que fueras a golpear a ese tipo…menos enfrente del policía, el mismo que te amonesto antes.

-Satoshi. –Su nombre fue pronunciado por la madre del mencionado; Hanako quien se hizo presente en el portal de su habitación. –Tienes visitas, una chica llamada Serena te está buscando. –Fueron las palabras con las que su madre le respondió.

-Eh…bueno, podrías hacerla pasar por favor. –Fue la respuesta inmediata del gran azabache.

-¿Quién es Serena? –Pregunto Citron.

-La verdad no me suena el nombre. ¿Alguna chica del grupo se llama así? –Satoshi cuestiono haciendo memoria sobre los nombres e sus compañeras.

-Oye…y no crees que sea apropiado…que entre una chica y tu cuarto este así. –Satoshi cayó en cuenta de lo que su amigos decía, en efecto su cuarto no estaba en las mejores…condiciones que uno pudiera decir. Inmediatamente, nuestro gran héroe se levantó y con un ímpetu apenas creíble aseguro el desorden, ordeno sus libros, mangas, revistas de curiosidades deportivas, tomo toda su ropa en una frazada y la envolvió como una bolsa misma que luchaba por meter en armario.

-Eh…mama, dile que espere un poco. –dijo bastante nervioso. Por primera vez en su vida, Satoshi tenía una invitada en su casa. ¿Y como reaccionaba? Como un bruto.

-¿Pero…ya estoy acá? –una vocecilla realmente familiar le tomo por alto, esa misma vocecilla la había oído ese mismo día en el metro, cuando estuvo frente a ese ángel. Tras voltear hacia el portal de la puerta. La miro. Ahí estaba, era…esa jovencita de lindo rostro. De mas esta decir que quedo súper impactado por lo que se veía.

-Bueno…yo ya me voy.

-Eh… espera. Eh…yo…bueno…es decir…bueno…traje…traje una tarta. Y bueno…la verdad. Es que quiero agradecerles…por lo del otro día. –Dijo totalmente nerviosa aquella jovencita de nombre Serena. Obviamente Satoshi fue tomado con guardia baja.

-Per…don. –Satoshi apenas pudo hace click en su mente.

-Oh pero…pero que torpe eh sido…y que grosera. Este…mi nombre es Serena. Y yo…yo. –Serena dirigió estas palabras hacia el gigante, sin embargto su petición y los nervios que le comían hicieron que Citron también se quedase, quizá porque pensó que era correcto aunque tampoco quería ser un impertinente. –Yo…estoy muy agradecida…contigo. –Ella dijo haciendo una reverencia a la vez que ofrecía una bolsa. –Eh pues también les traje esta tarta. Para…agradecerles sobre todo a ti…Satoshi kun. –Lo último lo dijo mientras la chica de hermoso cabello amielado, hacia una mueca un poco tontorrona pero que para el pobre de Satoshi, fue el triple combo suficiente para dejarlo fuera de combate.

.

.

" _Satoshi Kun"_

" _Satoshi Kun"_

" _Satoshi kun"_

.

.

Tres veces escucharlo como un eco en su mente, fe mas que suficiente, para que el titán de dos metros se viniese abajo, tan bestial como un roble que cae tras de cortado.

¡SSPRRAWWWW! –Satoshi azoto en el suelo. Sufriendo un ataque de lindura por parte de aquella joven.

.

.

-¡SATOSHI! –La voz de Serena se escuchó sonoramente en ese edificio.

.

.

.

 **CAPITULO I: Mi historia. Próxima continuación… Mi amor.**

.

.

.

No tengo mucho que decir, salvo que hasta el día de hoy, y pese a lo singular que me pareció el caso de Ore Monogatari, nadie aparentemente nadie a excepción de un servidor, se le ocurrió hacer comparativas y en base a eso, trazar ideas que llevarían a estupendos aportes Amourshipping a las filas del fandome. Si bien es técnicamente hablando un long fic, intentare hacer del mismo un proyecto rápido y sutil, que sirva de apertura a que más y más lectores, se interesen en la idea y de igual forma se animen a degustan del anime/manga de Ore Monogatari y bueno en cierto sentido hay algunas similitudes con nuestra pareja favorita. Y por ello les ofrezco esta continuación, a manera de especial de San Valentín.

Espero que les guste y si es así, dejar su rewiev y adición a favs y follow. Sin más que añadir, Metal Warrion se despide. Siempre Firmes.


	2. Mi Amour

Saludos de nuevo queridos lectores, aquí Metal Warrion con nueva continuación para este corto y breve fic, quizá demasiado pronto pero me eh quedado súper emocionado con los acontecimientos vistos en las últimas semanas, así es. Tenemos nuevo juego de pokemon y también tenemos séptima generación confirmada. XD malditos japoneses, sí que saben trabajar y también saben matarnos de nervios. Quizá a estas alturas habrá un montón de bipolares llorando y haciendo rabieta pero en lo personal creo que es nuevamente…esperanzas para un cambio más radical del ya presenciado hasta hoy día. Y si puede significar algo nuevo, puede ser también puertas a la conclusión de este gran pendiente que ha sido el potencial canon, pero bueno, de eso ya se habló suficiente en foros y demás lugares de internet, aquí venimos a otra cosa y por ello les dejo la continuación de este pequeño fic. Recuerden…pónganse cómodos y disfruten de la lectura.

.

.

Ore Monogatari: Mi historia de amor (Amourshipping versión)

-Tema de introducción: Anwers by TRUSTRICK

-Tema de Cierre: Dear you by Yuzuki – Kakeramusubi Album

.

.

 **Capitulo dos: mi amor.**

.

.

Bueno la situación había quedado solo en un pequeño…gran susto. El origen de esto, fue debido a que Satoshi quedo literalmente fulminado por la gran impresión que tuvo al ver de nuevo a aquella jovencita, quien por alguna razón desconocida para nuestro fortachón amigo, la sorpresa imprevista terminaron por derribarlo por primera vez en su vida. Lo anterior provoco el momento de pánico en su amigo Clemont y en la joven Serena que fue sin duda alguna, la más impactada visiblemente. Sin embargo, eso fue un breve lapso, pues casi tan rápido como aconteció. El Azabache reacciono, levantándose por pura inercia, estando ahora recuperado y tan sano como un roble, sus mejillas y rostro sonrojado eran muestra de ello. Con las cosas de vuelta a la normalidad, la ojicelesta pudo presentarse debidamente.

.

.

-Eto…Gracias por…por ayudarme. ¡Arigato Ku-dai-mas! –La chica finalmente ofreció su gratitud. Para Satoshi que había quedado petrificado nuevamente, al menos en esta ocasión pudo mantener su compostura, eso sí…no pudo evitar expresar lo que pensaba de ella…en su mente claro está.

-"Es tan linda." Satoshi murmuro para sus adentros, Citron observo esto y siendo educado opto por retirarse, después de todo no quería hacer de mal tercio.

-Yo ya me voy. –Inesperadamente…tanto para Satoshi como Citron y por supuesto, nosotros también; Serena reacciono por inercia inmediata para solicitarle a Citron el porqué de su partida. Este súbito cambio no hizo sino fracturar, romper y machacar por completo la visión del cielo que a Satoshi se le había formado…la rudeza de la realidad le golpeo tan fuerte y frio

-No…no de nuevo… -Fue el pensamiento de Satoshi mientras miraba como desde su perspectiva Citron y Serena parecían estar coronando un cuadro, donde ambos parecian una…como una pareja de novios.

-Eh este…traje esta tarta y…pensé que lo mejor sería compartirla entre más personas. –Fue la inmediata respuesta que le dio a Satoshi. Este no lo había considerado hasta que Serena dijo la palabra mágica; "Tarta". Lo curioso de esto fue ver a Citron y sobre todo a Satoshi quien…remacho su mirada al pequeño postre.

-¿No te gusta? –Serena se mostró ahora bastante kawai al momento de desbaratarse en manojos de nervios y tartamudeos mientras gotitas de sudor le brincaban y se sonrojaba a más no poder y sus pupilas se contraían en sus ojitos de una forma realmente graciosa. – ¡Puede que pienses que…soy muy rara por haber venido sin preguntar! Lo siento. Pregunte ayer en la estación y…

-¡No! No me molesta. –Satoshi le interrumpió sorprendido bueno más bien preocupado, él no quería causarle mala impresión o ser una molestia. Todo lo contrario, independientemente de lo que ya tenía fijado respecto a ella y Citron, de todos modos sintió la frustrante necesidad de responderle. Serena quedo impactada por lo visto y no en mal sentido…su semblante se recuperó para mostrar una expresión de lo más cálida y hermosa que pudiese haber visto en su vida.

-¡Me alegro mucho! –Una sonrisa sincera apareció en su rostro, lo que dejo a Satoshi nuevamente desarmado. Esa sonrisa cálida en Serena fue la cosa más dulce que nunca antes hubiese admirado…siendo lo segundo…tal vez esa tarta

-¡Sugoi! ¡¿Qué es esto…esta delicioso?! ¿De qué es esta tarta? –Satoshi no podía creerlo, prácticamente se estaba comiendo la mayoría de la tarta, Citron solo se conformó con una rebanada al igual que Serena...bueno…por alguna extraña razón no había tocado su única rebanada, más bien mantenía la vista fija en aquel fortachón quien degustaba del postre como si no hubiese mañana, pues básicamente las ultimas rebanadas las comió con la sencillez de engullir una galleta.

-Es una tarta de queso. –Al final Satoshi dio las gracias mientras Citron veía con buenas expectativas la posibilidad de retirarse. Sin embargo antes de decir algo, la joven Serena llamo la atención de ambos. –Se me da bastante bien hacer tartas y pasteles…este...pensé que sería lo más correcto, que pudiera darte algo…y mucho mejor si lo hacía yo. –Fue su pequeña confesión, aunque esto último fue pasado por alto para Satoshi que terminaba con el último pedazo de tarta y Citron terminaba su té.

-Gracias por la tarta. Lamento tener que retirarme pero ya es algo tarde. –Citron termino de argumentar mientras se levantaba sobre el futon.

-Creo que yo también debería irme. –Fue la reacción de Serena, ahora un poco más normal y tranquila, mientras tomaba su mochila y metía en ella el recipiente donde una vez se hubo transportado la tarta. A pesar de lo que decía, parecían ser no tan directo pero sentía claramente que lo hacía para poder irse con Citron, nuevamente el chico rubio le había superado, sin siquiera necesidad de hacer nada. Se sentía…tan mal…

-" _Oye, yo fui el que te ayudo._ " –Mentalmente Satoshi se decía a si mismo mientras acompañaba a su amigos y a aquella joven Serena hasta la puerta. –No…no de nuevo… -Dijo entre pensamientos Satoshi quien sin romper su expresión observo lo que el ya intuía venir.

-Bue…bueno…yo…me despido. Eh…adiós. –Tras voltear para nuevamente hacer contacto visual, Serena se despidió…se inclinó para hacer una reverencia como dicta la educación y se retiró, desapareciendo por el umbral de la puerta de Satoshi. Para nuestro héroe, la única respuesta palpable fue la de mantenerse de pie, meneando lentamente su mano derecha en despedida y con una cara que francamente daba mucho que saber a quién lo viera ahora mismo.

-Supongo…que eso es todo para mi…si, era demasiado lindo para ser cierto. Bueno…no puedo ser egoísta. Después de todo…parecen una gran pareja. Es lo mejor. Por lo menos tuve un buen pastel. –Satoshi acepto nuevamente su destino con todo el optimismo y la alegría que le daba el hecho de habrá ayudado a esa joven y de paso ser causante de que se acercase a su amigo Citron. Ella parece ser una buena chica…así que…sí. Esto estuvo bien hecho. –Fin de la historia. –Dijo mientras cerraba su puerta y una lágrima amenazaba con escapar corriendo por su mejilla.

.

.

Sin embargo, antes de que el azabache se dispusiera a dormir…escucho un peculiar sonido primero bajo y luego más y más fuerte, más pronto que tarde comprendió que era el timbre de un teléfono móvil y no demoro mucho en encontrarlo, justo debajo de aquella mesita donde comieron la tarta, ahí estaba, era un teléfono inteligente, de color rosa y muy adornado…no era necesario ser un genio para asumir que pertenecía a una persona. Satoshi no dejo pasar más tiempo y contesto, la llamada provenía de un teléfono público.

.

.

-Moshi moshi… –Clásico saludo por teléfono de los nipones y Satoshi espero por la respuesta.

-Ah que alivio. Pensé que lo había perdido en algún lugar de camino. –La voz reconocible de Serena respondió al llamado estando al otro lado de la línea. –Hola. Soy yo, Serena. Oh disculpa pero parece que eh dejado por descuido mi teléfono en tu casa. –Satoshi reacciono y lo hizo tan rápido como para dejar de rascarse la nariz.

-Ah descuida si quieres…puedo devolvértelo de inmediato. –Sugirió educadamente.

-No…no espera. No quiero molestarte. Tengo una idea. Porque no mejor nos reunimos mañana en el parque Elisiums después de la escuela. Es mejor, será de día y con tiempo de sobra. ¿Qué dices? –Sin lugar a dudas Satoshi no tardo para responder, quizá por reflejo, por sus súper reflejos más bien. –Ah, claro que si….si entonces será mañana.

-Muy bien…muchas gracias por todo. Satoshi-Kun. –Una especie de risilla traviesa o emotiva fue liberada por aquella joven, algo que junto con ese "Satoshi-Kun" resultaron un tremendo revés para nuestro gran fortachón.

.

.

.

/

.

.

 **CONTINUARA**

.

.

Como se habrán dado cuenta es una entrega corta, me estoy inspirando en el manga de Ore Mnogataria para definir más o menos la secuencia y duración de estas entregas, claro que tampoco es que vaya a ser una interpretación fidedigna. De momento lo siento si demore un poco, tuve problemas con el servidor de Fanfiction net y no pude subir la continuación hasta apenas. Así que…creo que es suficiente por este lado. Curiosamente…lo tenía planeado para el 14 de Marzo; día blanco, así como una nueva continuación de algunos de los fics pendientes. Los veré en próximas continuaciones.

No desesperen, tenemos fanservice…digo. Fanfics para largo rato. Ah y antes de irme quisiera recomendarles el fic Daily life with a Spartan de SHIPWRECK-5897. Un crossover entre Halo y Monster Musume. Se los recomiendo…se…que les va a encantar. Eso sí, el fic está en inglés.

N.A: Dia blanco; 14 de marzo. Celebridad en Japón homónimo del 14 de febrero. Se tiene entendido que en este último, las chicas tiene por costumbre entregar algún presente a los chicos por los que tiene ciertas estima, pues a su vez, el día blanco; los chicos que recibieron su obsequio, deben ahora de corresponderles a las chicas. Es algo que se menciona mucho en los animes…aun así…creo que lo necesitaba referenciar.

N.A: Esto último era necesario decirlo. Sé que está de moda así que…aquí lo tienen:

.

.

 **MI LIBRO…"** _ **THE**_ _ **CHAMPION´S LADIES**_ **" YA ESTA DISPONIBLE EN LIBRERIAS DE MEXICO, PUEBLA Y TLAXCALA. POR FAVOR…LEELO. SE QUE TE VA A ENCANTAR.**

.

.

.

 **LOL**


End file.
